Sans (Reincarnation Wars)
Summary Sans is a boss character from Reincarnation Wars. He was a Major Darkness that tried to prevent Azencard from recovering his lost souls and joining up with the rest of the party. He has access to a Chaos Emerald which he uses frequently in battle, and can even use it to transform into Super Sans. Personality Sans is among the few select Major Darknesses to keep their prior personality after being assimilated into the Supreme Darkness. As such, he retains his comedic nature, incorporating practical jokes and pranks into his fighting style. However he's still a Major Darkness, and as such a merciless cold-hearted killer bent on destroying and corrupting as much of existence as possible by his very nature. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Evil Name: Sans the Skeleton Origin: Reincarnation Wars Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Skeleton, Major Darkness Status: Decommissioned Affiliation: Supreme Darkness Previous Affiliation: The Underground Combat Statistics Tier: At least 5-A | 4-A Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Intangible Attacks, Teleportation (Of himself, others, and his own attacks), Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Glyph Creation, Clairvoyance, Danmaku, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, and 9), Acausality (Type 4), Dimensional Travel, Darkness Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can create tears in space with physical attacks. All Darknesses can attack and corrupt space directly), Size Manipulation (Can change the size of his weaponized bones to make them absolutely massive), Time Manipulation (With the Chaos Emerald), BFR (Can send targets outside space-time with the Chaos Emerald), Fourth Wall Awareness (Took advantage of "cinematic time" to pull out a jukebox and turn it on without Azencard intervening), Corruption (Corrupts everything he touches including space itself. People and entities (including dead, undead, those without souls, etc.) who are affectedted become mindless slaves to the Supreme Darkness who will attack everything around them that has yet to be corrupted in order to spread it further, eventually enveloping existence as a whole.), Summoning (The more corrupted a universe becomes, the more powerful entities can be summoned there. Sans can summon Minor and Major Darknesses and is able to control or direct them), Resistance to Heat Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, and Empathic Manipulation (Lacks a mind or soul) |-|Super Sans=All previous abilities, Spaceflight, Aura, Attack Reflection with Deflect, Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Chaos Energy Manipulation, Can harness Chaos Energy to amplify the power of his physical strikes and increase movement speed, form defensive barriers, nullify Negative energies, and purify nigh-unyielding rages, Reality Warping Attack Potency: At least Large Planet level (Ragdolled Gilgamesh), Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic | Multi-Solar System level (Managed to slightly harm Kirby) Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Massively FTL+ (Blindsided Azencard, Kirby and Gilgamesh, and can keep up with them) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Large Planet level | Multi-Solar System level (Tanked multiple hits from Kirby and Azencard until his super form ran out) Stamina: Limitless Range: At least dozens of meters via bone attacks, significantly higher via size manipulation, Gasterblasters and teleportation to an unknown extent. Standard Equipment: Numerous bones and Gasterblasters, has a Chaos Emerald Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: His super form will wear off upon taking enough damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Has all the abilities of his canon counterpart, as well as Chaos Control and the abilities of Super Sonic. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Reincarnation Wars Category:VSRPverse Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Undertale Category:Sonic Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Acausal Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Fourth Wall Aware Characters Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Light Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4